kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Gather! The 15 Eyecons!
is the tenth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the debut of Makoto's little sister Kanon's human adult form, even though spiritual, and it also features the debut of Jabel's Gamma Superior form. We also see all 15 of the Heroic Eyecons together for the first time. Synopsis Takeru has decided to gather the 15 Eyecons not to recover his life but to revive Kanon, Makoto's sister. Akari and Onari are in total disagreement. Takeru loses his words at the feelings of his friends. Makoto appears before Takeru and Akari and transforms into Specter, intent on stealing Takeru's Eyecons. However, Takeru tells him of his intentions to revive Kanon. Makoto lowers his weapon, taken aback by the similarity between Takeru's plead and that of his father, Ryu. Now that the Benkei Eyecon has appeared, Saionji prepares to steal the Eyecons from both Makoto and Takeru. At the same time, the newly arrived Jabel seems to have an additional agenda which Alain seems not to know. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T * : Guest Cast *Makoto Fukami (Child): * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Seiryuto Gamma: *Jabel: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Musashi, Billy the Kid, Ore, Benkei **Specter ***Tutankhamun, Nobunaga, Specter (once attempted) *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Musashi Damashii, Billy the Kid Damashii, Ore Damashii, Benkei Damashii **Specter ***Tutankhamun Damashii, Nobunaga Damashii, Specter Damashii Gamma Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Jabel ***Gamma Superior *'Gamma Form Used:' **Jabel ***Gamma Superior Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 41, . *'Viewership': 5.1% *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost & Specter **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost & Specter: None *'Count at episode end' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 22 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 0 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 0 **'Eyecons in Saionji's Possession:' 15 *Jabel's announcement about how it'd be pointless for people who will no longer exist to know his name is pretty close to Chase's own announcement when he was Proto-Drive. *Mio Kudo (Kanon Fukami's actress) celebrated her 16th birthday while filming for this episode.http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ghost/story/1206624_2475.html *During the episode, Shibuya is taken over by a Gamma. This is ironic because his actor, Takuya Mizoguchi, previously played the younger version of Ryotaro Nogami. *This is the first time Takeru transforms directly into Ghost Musashi Damashii. **It is also the last time Ghost changes from ***Musashi Damashii to Billy the Kid Damashii. ***Ore Damashii to Benkei Damashii.. *This is the only time Makoto transforms directly into Specter Tutankhamun Damashii. **It is also the first time Specter changes into Nobunaga Damashii from a different form other than Specter Damashii (Tutankhamun Damashii). *This is the last time Ghost performs the eye symbol in Ore Damashii. DVD releases *Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Imposing! A Man of Loyalty!, Gather! The 15 Eyecons!, Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye! and Heroic! A Man's Resolve!. *Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. DSTD09553-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ghost'' Vol. 3, DVD Untitled-2.png|''Kamen Rider Ghost'' Collection 1, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official preview for 集結！15の眼魂！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 集結！15の眼魂！ References ru:Собраны! 15 Окон! Category:Kamen Rider Ghost Category:Kamen Rider Ghost episodes